The Love God/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e9 cloud watching.png S2e9 chipmunk barfing an airplane.png S2e9 cloud shaped cloud.png S2e9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 balloon cloud.png S2e9 not a cloud.png S2 E9 Dipper Look Over.png S2e9 Woodstick floats in.png S2e9 Tambry loses her phone.png S2e9 Tambry not amused.png S2e9 woodstick artists.png S2e9 scarves indoors.png S2e9 wood grain on everything.png S2e9 The Love God on stage.png S2 E9 Love God Video Turned Sideways.png S2e9 faceplant.png S2e9 never been to a concert.png S2e9 lick that sponge.png S2e9 ohhh.png S2e9 ghosty sounds.png S2e9 Lee and Thompson scared.png S2e9 Wendy looks confused.png S2e9 Mabel's crazy eyes.png S2e9 cementary.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.png S2e9 nice use of Thompson.png S2e9 Lee pushes Thompson.png S2e9 gaze upon death.png In the graveyard S2e9 all look in grave.png S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 why'd you leave.png S2e9 Robbie surprised.png S2e9 play it cool.png S2e9 haven't seen you in forever.png S2e9 hide the picture.png S2e9 push back hair.png S2e9 over you.png S2e9 wrong ringtone.png S2e9 no more phone.png S2e9 no longer fun.png S2e9 sympathetic glares.png S2e9 twins talk.png S2e9 headstone misspelled.png S2e9 introducing happiness chart.png S2e9 frown sticker.png S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 preparing to attack.png S2e9 promo.png S2e9 vulture attacking.png At the Mystery Shack S2e9 robbie needs a new girl.png S2e9 wendy unsure.png S2e9 mabel holding candies.png S2e9 mabel eating candy.png S2e9 promo melody.png S2e9 Melody laughing.png S2e9 match made.png S2e9 wompers.png S2e9 mazal tov.png S2e9 Robbie challenge accepted.png S2e9 afro on a gorilla.png S2e9 biking in.png S2e9 hippie van.png S2e9 singing hippie.png S2e9 Stan aiming at hot air balloon.png S2e9 stan's bandage turns black.png S2e9 Stan aiming 2.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 1.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 2.png S2e9 Soos talks to Stan.png S2e9 potential customers.png Meet the parents S2e9 going to the house.png S2e9 funeral home.png S2e9 ringing doorbell.png S2e9 cute Mabel at the door.png S2e9 mabel gasp.png S2e9 robbie's parents.png S2e9 Robbie thinks they're too happy.png s2e9 delicious snacks.png S2e9 coffin table.png S2e9 Valentinos wtih food.png S2e9 happy pasta.png S2e9 top of the stairs 1.png S2e9 top of the stairs 2.png S2e9 Robbie aging photos.png Robbie's room S2e9 Robbie's bedroom door.png S2E9 Creepy door.png S2e9 into the mouth of darkness.png S2e9 Robbie's a vampire.png S2e9 no pines allowed.png S2e9 robbie's desk.png S2e9 dartboard 1.png S2e9 dartboard 2.png S2e9 Mabel proposing idea.png S2E9 love photos.png S2e9 Robbie in fetal position.png S2e9 get out Mabel.png S2e9 zipped up hoodie.png S2e9 deal made.png Mabel matchmaking S2E9 Cracking knuckles.png S2e9 mabel the love god.png S2e9 aerial view.png S2e9 how Mabel matchmakes.png S2e9 Robbie x Susan.png S2e9 Robbie x Grenda.png S2e9 Robbie x Multibear.png S2e9 Mabel frustrated.png S2e9 Mabel's categories 1.png S2e9 Mabel's categories 2.png S2e9 matchmaking.png S2e9 Wompers has an idea.png S2e9 headscratcher.png S2e9 America's favorite power couple.png S2E9 Whittled Dolls Pano.png Thompson's garage S2e9 thompson residence.png S2e9 more snacks!.png S2e9 Thompson just happy to be included.png S2e9 duct tape as a mute button.png S2e9 great idea.png S2e9 Dipper feels like he belongs.png S2e9 Dipper's a snack genius.png S2e9 humble Dipper.png S2e9 surprise piggy-back ride.png S2e9 Thompson sneaking a chip.png S2e9 Tambers.png S2e9 don't call me Tambers.png S2e9 classic Tambers.png S2e9 Tambry's selfie background.png S2e9 Mabel as Robbie to Tambry.png S2e9 reading text.png Greasy's Diner S2e9 Greasy's Diner.png S2e9 sad Robbie waiting.png S2e9 specials board is honest.png S2e9 Lazy Susan won't miss a thing.png S2e9 unexpected secret admirer.png S2e9 Tambry disgusted.png S2e9 Robbie scooches back.png S2e9 regrets trusting Mabel.png S2e9 Robbie still unhappy.png S2e9 Tambry stare down.png S2e9 mustard appears from nowhere.png S2e9 out of Tambry's league.png S2e9 classic Tambers 2.png S2e9 waiter!.png S2e9 sad Mabel and screaming fans.png The Love God enters S2e9 how to open a door.png S2e9 love god.png S2e9 The Love God enters.png S2e9 double chin goof.png S2e9 screaming fans.png S2e9 Leaning on the Jukebox.png S2e9 point and sparkle.png S2e9 staring contest.png S2e9 makeout.png S2e9 casual cherub.png S2e9 Meredith laughs.png S2e9 sharing a secret.png S2e9 soul mate with a sandwich.png S2e9 oh no.png S2e9 pow.png S2e9 ready....png S2e9...attack.png S2e9 arm throne.png S2e9 Mabel Spying.png S2e9 The Love God loves sandwiches.png S2e9 Mabel looking desperate.png S2e9 real wings on a real cherub.png S2e9 The Love God's demo.png S2e9 Mabel trashes demo.png S2e9 snadger.png S2e9 showing off potions.png S2e9 pay with a squirrel.png S2e9 let's get weird.png S2e9 mabel serious.png S2e9 shhh squirrel.png Robbie and Tambry fall in love S2e9 Greasy's chef.png S2e9 Mabel in the kitchen.png S2e9 health codes out the window.png S2e9 secret ingredient.png S2e9 sparkly fries.png S2e9 Robbie eats french fry.png S2e9 magic ensues.png S2e9 a change in heart.png S2e9 Tambry ate a magic fry.png S2e9 dating begins.png S2e9 Robbie playing with Tambry's hair.png S2e9 Tambry has an epiphany.png S2e9 Tambry chooses reality over technology.png S2e9 couple walks away.png S2e9 teenager match made.png Back at Thompson's garage S2e9 Wendy rallies the gang.png S2e9 rock on Wendy.png S2e9 all ready to party.png S2e9 Thompson overprepared.png S2e9 Dipper's kinda mean.png S2e9 innocent Dipper face.png S2e9 happy Dipper.png S2e9 proud Mabel.png S2e9 wink.png S2e9 Nate not amused.png S2e9 not so perfect plan.png S2e9 hopeful face.png S2e9 Mabel's happiness chart 1.png S2e9 bad news.png S2e9 Lee gets upset.png S2e9 Nate upset.png S2e9 bro fight begins.png S2e9 pointing fingers.png S2e9 Gibbs slap.png S2e9 Wendy upset.png S2e9 tear her highlights out.png S2e9 Mad Madam Mim.png S2e9 Dipper tries to help.png S2e9 the moment passed.png S2e9 Nate and Lee fighting.png S2e9 three angry teens.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 and then there was one.png S2e9 all falls apart 1.png S2e9 all falls apart 2.png S2e9 fell apart.png S2e9 storming out.png S2e9 not the mailbox.png S2e9 Nate hurt his hand.png S2e9 angry Thompson.png S2e9 angry Thompson close up.png S2e9 throw down the hat.png S2e9 finally one of the gang.png S2e9 Thompson points fingers.png S2e9 look a snack.png S2e9 eating chip and tape.png S2e9 sad twins.png S2e9 upset hipster Dipper.png S2e9 facepalm Dipper.png S2e9 Dipper looks angry.png S2e9 Mabel regrets stealing potion.png S2e9 determined Mabel.png S2e9 everything will be fixed.png S2e9 Dipper can't pull off a vneck.png S2e9 burn it.png Woodstick S2e9 woodstick.png S2e9 balloon rising.png S2e9 shirtless blondie.png S2e9 blind ivan.png S2e9 agents still watching.png S2e9 balloon faster.png S2e9 Stan rubbing injured hand.png S2e9 is that a safety hazard.png S2e9 sure about everything.png S2e9 lube it up.png S2e9 more kerosene.png S2e9 concert entrance.png S2e9 spying twins.png S2e9 Thompson dragging friends.png S2e9 Thompson talking.png S2e9 bare wrist.png S2e9 incoming couple.png S2e9 couple hug walk.png S2e9 Dipper yelling.png S2e9 Dipper isnt stealthy.png S2e9 love god's van.png S2e9 bed head me.png S2e9 happy cherub.png S2e9 same pose as on van.png S2e9 stumble off.png S2e9 inside the van.png S2e9 inside the van 2.png S2e9 antilove label.png S2e9 sounds safe.png S2e9 looming shadow.png S2e9 angry cherub.png S2e9 not lovin this.png S2e9 but I need it more.png S2e9 it's a science.png S2e9 on my oath.png Cherub chase S2e9 run away.png S2e9 battle ready.png S2e9 Dipper on stage.png S2e9 empty hands.png S2e9 minimal crowd animation.png S2e9 all on stage.png S2e9 get em.png S2e9 serious bros.png S2e9 mustache blockade.png S2e9 only Dipper looks scared.png S2e9 twin powers activate.png S2e9 twin karate chop.png S2e9 good one.png S2e9 leap of faith.png S2e9 woodstick crowd.png S2e9 rise up.png S2e9 Mabel loves it.png S2e9 Dipper can't crow surf.png S2e9 crowd swimming.png S2e9 high five.png S2e9 have a cassette.png S2e9 more running.png S2e9 rounding the corner.png S2e9 slide under stilts.png S2e9 cherub eats dirt.png S2e9 pep talk wings.png S2e9 fly up.png S2e9 cherub in the air.png S2e9 sprott.png S2e9 chugging iced tea.png S2e9 looks at bottle.png S2e9 wise choice.png S2e9 not exactly superman.png S2e9 GOATANDAPIG.png S2e9 people on grass.png S2e9 take a selfie.png Visions of Heartbreak Past S2e9 last resort.png S2e09 heartbreak visions.png S2e9 we like you now.png S2e9 boy with rigged quiz.png S2e9 Dipper punch.png S2e9 looks at Mabel.png S2e9 Mabel's Crushes.png S2e9 mermado asking nicely.png S2e9 norman and gabe agree.png S2e9 don't fall for it.png Stan's hot air balloon S2e9 almost done.png S2e9 balloon plans.png S2e9 let her rip.png S2e9 letter rip.png S2e9 what the h.png S2e9 fallen letters.png S2e9 playing on the hill.png S2e9 a darkness approaches.png S2e9 evil balloon rising.png S2e09 nightmare fuel.png S2e9 engine on fire.png S2e9 flaming terror.png S2e9 Charlie scared.png S2e9 Charlie's mom crying.png S2e9 falling flaming Stan head.png A matchmaker's haven S2e9 mabel handing over bottle.png S2e9 cherub won.png S2e9 visions fade away.png S2e9 curse my oversized heart.png S2e9 cherub shrug.png S2e9 tempting the fates.png S2e9 falling flaming nightmare.png S2e9 creature falls from the heavens.png S2e9 twins win.png S2e9 put out the fire.png S2e9 hope no one died.png S2e9 valentinos laugh.png S2e9 Stan clueless.png S2e9 the real thing.png S2e9 all scared of Stan.png S2e9 stan and soos alone.png S2e9 stan likes being feared.png S2e9 please be immortal.png S2e9 he lives.png s2e9 god giving up.png s2e9 sick of it.png s2e9 medic.png Lesson learned s2e9 robbie and tambry on picnic blanket.png s2e9 nows our chance.png s2e9 robbie notices mabel.png s2e9 robbie thanking mabel.png s2e9 you were right.png s2e9 tambry staring at robbie pic.png s2e9 tambry hearts robbie.png s2e9 im...happy.png s2e9 robbie out.png s2e9 maybe we shouldnt do this.png s2e9 they are kinda.png s2e9 perfect for each other.png s2e9 goth kids.png s2e9 thompson made friendship cake.png s2e9 thompson exposed.png s2e9 security butts.png s2e9 suffering brings friends together.png s2e9 specifically tompsons suffering.png s2e9 friends lined up.png s2e9 thompson escape.png s2e9 thompson pinata.png s2e9 thompson pinata2.png s2e9 lee and nate friends.png s2e9 tambry and wendy friends.png s2e9 sad smile robbie.png s2e9 robbie and wendy friends.png s2e9 all according to plan.png End tag s2e9 goat and a pig.png s2e9 goat and a pig2.png s2e9 goat and a pig3.png s2e9 goat and a pig4.png s2e9 goat and a pig5.png s2e9 goat and a pig6.png s2e9 goat and a pig7.png s2e9 goat and a pig8.png s2e9 goat and a pig9.png s2e9 goat and a pig10.png s2e9 goat and a pig11.png s2e9 goat and a pig12.png s2e9 goat and a pig13.png S2e9 end cryptogram.png s2e9 end page.png Promotional videos S2e9 teaser S2e9 preview S2e9 uses of Thompson Miscellaneous S2e9 Robbie's room.png|Background of Robbie's bedroom shown at the 2014 Film Fest. S2e9 Emmy Cicierega goatnpig storyboards.jpg|Storyboards by Emmy Cicierega S2e9 woodstick festival.jpg S2e9 woodstick festival 3.jpg S2e9 robertryan cory storyboards.jpg S2e9 robertryan cory storyboards 2.jpg S2e9 robertryan cory storyboards 3.jpg Promotional art S2e9 Sunil Hall Promo art.jpg|Promo art by director Sunil Hall. S2e9 Sabrina Cotugno promo art.jpg|Promo art by storyboard artist Sabrina Cotugno. S2e9 Emmy Cicierega Promo art Picturegram.jpg|Promo art by storyboard artist Emmy Cicierega. S2e9 Emmy Cicierega Promo art Picturegram2.jpg S2e9 Emmy Cicierega Promo art Picturegram3.jpg ru:Бог любви/Галерея Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries